I Need Your Help
by hotprofessorrambles
Summary: Katniss goes to tell Haymitch about her plans to kill Coin, taking place near the end of Mockingjay. He desperately wants to keep her alive. Porn with plot.


**I Need Your Help**

"_ "Listen to that. The Mockingjay found her voice." He laughs. "Well, Plutarch's going to be happy." He takes a swig from a bottle. "Why am I soaking wet?" I lamely drop the pitcher behind me into a pile of dirty clothes._

_ "I need your help," I say._

_ Haymitch belches, filling the air with white liquor fumes. "What is it sweetheart? More boy trouble?" I don't know why, but this hurts me in a way Haymitch rarely can. It must show on my face, because even in his drunken state, he tries to take it back. "Okay, not funny." I'm already at the door. "Not funny! Come back!" By the thud of his body hitting the floor, I assume he tried to follow me, but there's no point." " (Collins, Mockingjay, page 362)_

* * *

><p>Katniss was heading to her closet, planning on burrowing herself in every lavish fabric in her closet and going to sleep until she was woken up until she heard Haymitch yelling her name.<p>

"Katniss," Haymitch roared from the other side of the door, leaning to the side from intoxication, holding his sixth drink of the night. Wait, seventh? Maybe it was the seventh…

He'd stormed down the hallway after Katniss and knocked loudly on her door, beating his fist against it. While Haymitch didn't care if anyone heard his bellowing this late at night, he was fairly sure he wouldn't have to worry about it. The president's mansion had been properly soundproofed, being the center of the lavish capital. It was one of the few things he liked about this place, but for the most part he just wanted to get home away from the mess of things. But before he could do that he had to make sure the people he cared about were going to be okay.

"Katniss, open the door! I understand that you're upset- but can we speed up the dramatics?" He'd known whatever she'd wanted to say was important by the look on her face. She hadn't come to his door giving him that look for a while. He'd finally gotten her to trust him again and he wasn't about to let that go over a drunken insult he'd spat out at her for no reason.

Haymitch continued to knock until the door finally opened, wearing her down. "I'm not in the mood okay Haymitch? Not tonight," her eyes tired. Still taking morphling for the pain of her injuries from the revolution. Since she'd run to Prim's side, screaming her name after the bombs had gone off.

Haymitch remembered getting the call that Katniss was dead. He remembered running to her bedside, everything in slow motion. His body was shaking, his head in his hands, waiting to hear if she was going to be okay. His mind racing, curing at anyone he could think of: the world, the war, the rebels, the capital, Peeta, Gale, but mostly himself. She'd survived two Hunger Games, she'd done what no one could ever be expected to do. The war was fucking over! Done! She couldn't die now, not so near the end, it would have been a waste. He refused to take a single drink until the doctors came and told the eagerly awaiting party that she was going to be all right. He'd watched the doctors working on her after that, making her skin, trying to keep her vitals stable.

He only remembered scattered parts of the night after they got the news Katniss was going to live. Katniss's mother was the first to leave, saying she would come back, but there was a look in her eye that told him she couldn't. Not yet at least, not until Katniss had made a full recovery. She buried herself in her work instead, Haymitch understood she wasn't strong enough to deal with a sick child when she'd been grieving over the other. But he couldn't help how much hatred he felt towards her for the abandonment of her living child.

He'd watched Gale take a breath of relief after the news, stretching his arms up, his own eyes tired. He'd gotten a fair amount of injuries himself in the war, and Gale hadn't listened to the word the doctors told him about bedrest. He'd stayed by Katniss's side until she woke up; something Haymitch admired about him, Peeta would have been the same way had he not been badly burned and unable to. It was good that Katniss was surrounded by good men, though he didn't have to think about it much longer drowning himself in the bottle once everyone was gone and waking up asleep in a chair in her room the next morning.

While Katniss recovered, Peeta was moved to a psychiatric unit to continue to work on the brainwashing he had received while being tortured by the capital. Gale had gotten a job in District 2 soon after he recovered, especially after Katniss stopped letting him come to visit her. Haymitch had never asked why.

Haymitch snapped out of his memories, every day that went by, he saw her taking too much of the capital's painkiller, and it was evident to him while he was staring down at her. Seeing her this strung out made him want to say something to her, but that wasn't an area he had any authority in. He'd drank his own pain away for over twenty years, if this made her better for her who was he to say anything. Instead, he went back to the issue at hand, "No more teasing sweatheart, promise. Now, tell me." closing her door behind him before crossing the room and sinking down into one of her chairs.

Katniss walked to the table next to the chair and leaned against him, looking at Haymitch after a minute after taking a deep sigh, "Look, I don't exactly know how to say this or where to start-" taking another long pause and gripped the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white, her eyes told him she was lost in her own thoughts. Haymitch reached his hand out and put it on her knee, comfortingly. Katniss felt shivers run up her spin when she felt his hand on her skin, wearing only grey shorts and black tank, her hair around her neck, shorter then it had been because of the fire. It was obvious her beauty team had not worked on her for Snow's assassination, but he still thought she was stunning.

Katniss loosened her grip on the table and turned so her body was facing him and saw the rose at her side and picked it up, turning it over in her hand.

"How about you just jump in," he told her, looking at her seriously.

She started with smelling the roses, and finding the garden that was heavily guarded. How the guards had let her inside. As she told it she started to pluck peddles off the hauntingly white flower. She ended with the final attack with the silver parachutes, the bombs she saw Beetee and Gale making so many nights ago in District 13. How it all linked back to Coin, the threats she had gotten, Boggs's final message to her. Katniss cried about Prim afterwords, hating that she was doing it in front of him but couldn't help it. Haymitch wanted desperately to wrap his arms around her and tell her it was okay. But instead he took the rose she'd been ripping apart while she spoke and tossed it in the garbage, taking her hands because they were shaking. He decided to be logical and shared with her some information he'd picked. Top secret. He hadn't told anyone, but she'd trusted him enough. Coin was planning her own Hunger Games, only this time with the capital's children. After that two of them sat silent, needing to think.

"I think I need a drink Haymitch," she confessed to him.

He took a bottle out of his jacket and passed it to her, watching her lift it to her lips and take a sip and passed it back to him. "Thanks,"

"Oh, I don't think we're quite done drinking yet," taking a long swig himself and passed it back. They remained silent until Katniss broke it, her voice sober as though she'd tried to think of someway not to say this for a while.

"I go along with Coin until she puts me in front of Snow, and I kill her instead," not meeting his eyes as she brainstormed the idea.

"That's going to be a televised event Katniss, you can't possibility.." his voice faltered. She had to know that this was going to be public, the rebels couldn't afford a single member of Panam to not watch President Snow die. Suddenly realization set into the drunkard's eyes. "You must be absolutely insane! Suicidal!" Haymich's voice loud, making her small form shake as he stood from the chair glaring down at her. "You will do no such thing!"

"Nothing is going to change with Coin in charge," starting to get emotional, standing in front of him and her eyes welling up. "Another Hunger Games Haymitch! This is what we fought against!"

"Then we'll keep fighting sweetheart. She can't hold the event if everyone's against it-"

Katniss cut him off, standing in front of him, "Nothing is going to Coin except her death! You know it! That's what we've been talking about for the last hour! And it's what we haven't been talking about for the last few months," taking that moment to catch his eye, "And it has to be public, it has to be the mockingjay. Stop shielding yourself from the truth just because it's hard, though I guess that's what you're best at."

Haymitch grabbed her shoulders, his fingers tight around them, making her skin bruise, "You are not doing this Katniss!" he didn't realize how hard he was shaking her and finally let go, seeing the fear in her eyes as she looked up at him. He took a long drink, his eyes avoiding her.

"Why not?" she started quietly after a long silence, watching him drink is cocktail and walked over to her bedside table and took another pill, not caring it was her second of the night.

"Because I don't think the odds are going to be in your favor this time," looking down at her sadly, he'd known her long enough to know when she was determined. And when this stubborn girl was determined, there was nothing in Panam that could stop her.

"You don't think you can talk me out of this one huh? Come on, you've been so good at it in the past," smiling at him. The drugs starting to kick in, thinking less about the dangers of the situation, Haymitch finished his drink and took a step towards her.

Haymitch looked at her seriously, "Katniss, we are going to think of something else. You are not going to go ahead with this plan. We operate as usual, do you understand."

"Sure Haymitch,"

"Sweetheart, sometimes I wish you were a better liar," he told her, shaking his head.

Katniss smiled at him, "You know me to well for me to lie to you."

"At least promise me that you'll try to think of something else and.." trying to think of another condition, but he was far to drunk and tired too, looking down at her searching for words.

"I promise you'll know if I decide to go threw with it. Before it happens. So you have time to prepare. I won't make up my mind yet okay?" putting her hands on his shoulders, watching him sway and knowing how drunk he was. "Do you want to sit down?"

"I should go to bed," he told her, putting a hand on her face for a moment, not sure why he had and tried to take a step away from her and almost fell.

She chuckled, "Look, you can just sleep here. I'm too tired to get you to your room."

"I'll take the couch," he told her with a smile and stumbled into the bed and fell on it, making a comfortable moan and pulling a pillow under his head.

Katniss smiled at him and shook her head and pulled her hair into a bun and got into the bed next to him, already fast asleep. She'd made up her mind about things, but she wasn't going to do anything about it until she got conformation that Coin was planning another Games. Then she'd get on the newly appointed presidents good side until she could make her last public statement as the mockingjay.

Furthermore it would most likely be the last day of her life, assassins, even with a good cause, were rarely allowed to kill anyone they wanted without prior permission. And she was fairly sure that rule was held most highly for political leaders. She would need to say goodbye to her mother, Peeta, and Gale.

She turned over in the bed, watching Haymitch sleep across from her. Back in the Seam a bed like this could have slept a family of five, so there wasn't a lack of space. But she found herself scooting closer to her mentor, feeling as though she wouldn't have the opportunity to sleep next to a man again. She'd loved those nights with Peeta, even though she knew she'd been using him. This didn't feel the same somehow.

Katniss closed her eyes and felt sleep consume her. When she woke up she felt warm, am arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Her chest pressed up against someone, she could feel the rise and fall as their chest. She opened her eyes and saw Haymitch looking down at her with a tired expression.

They were both stuck in the same predicament. Knowing that they should pull away, that he should slide his arm away from her body. She knew she should pull away from him, untangle her leg from him. But neither of them could move, their eyes connected and listening to the other one breathe.

"Katniss," he whispered slowly as if he knew what she was about to do, looking down at her carefully as she leaned up and kissed him.

He indulged in the kiss, knowing how wrong it was the entire time. Knowing it was wrong as his tongue slid into her mouth, knowing it was wrong as his hands slid over her body. The thin fabric of the shirt sliding over her skin easily. He pulled back from her, his voice raged..

"Katniss, I think I should go," it was the hardest six words he had ever said in his life. The only thing that got him threw was the thought of a cold shower and another bottle of liquor.

"Please don't," she whispered and leaned in to kiss him again. Looking shocked when his hands were back on her shoulders and he pushed her away.

"I'm not one of your boys Katniss,"

"Who said I'm asking you to be," her voice exhausted and stubborn, "Haymitch, you were just talking about how determined I am when I make up my mind," giving him a look to boot.

"Yes, though we've failed to discuss that I'm the same way, sweetheart. And over the last several minute's my mind has gotten you in a lot of different positions I'm not sure you are quite ready for," his eyes looking at her suggestively, unable to help himself. His hands gripping her shoulders tightly, holding her arms distance so she couldn't kiss him again.

But instead, she surprised him. She blushed. All this time he had known her, and he didn't think he had ever caused this girl to blush. Before he knew it his mouth was back on hers, kissing her fiercely. "You tell me to stop if I go to far," he growled against her lips, barely able to get the words out before she kissed him again. Her hands twisted in his blonde hair and pulled him closer to her, biting his bottom lip.

He rolled on top of her, starting to pull her shirt off of her. She raised her arms above her head, watching as he slid it off of her and tossed it onto the floor. He looked over her burned body, kissing her neck carefully, then her collarbone, her shoulder, down her arm. He looked up at her, reaching his hand up and caressing her face for just a moment. Her eyes were closed, her hair wild on the pillow. He kissed her stomach and moved up to her breasts, taking her nipple into his mouth and heard her moan. His hips jerked at that, his hands gripping her side for a moment. His tongue swirled around the pink nub in his mouth and he felt her own hips jerk and he pulled his mouth away from her.

Haymitch sat up in the bed, knowing he needed to leave before this went to far. They had a long night together, she had been recovering, he was absolutely taking advantage. Even he couldn't do this. He needed to get out of there, get back to his room, and take that cold shower. Right now.

When she realized he'd pulled away from her, Katniss opened her eyes, "Did I do something wrong?" sitting up and looking at him.

Haymitch looked at her shocked, "You haven't done anything wrong."

"But you're leaving?"

"Yes."

She watched him, pulling the sheets over herself embarrassed and laid back down. She couldn't remember a time she'd ever felt like this, trying to keep herself from feeling the extent of her emotions until she heard the door close. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the sound that she was alone.

Only it didn't come.

"Are you going to say something?" she asked when the silence was to unbearable for her to manage, not moving from her bed.

"Don't go ahead with this plan," he told her, his voice sounded far away.

"Not this again," she groaned and rolled over looking at him, "Why?"

"We've been over this, you know why," he snapped at her.

She sat up and looked at him, the covers still pulled firmly over her. "I don't even know what to do now that the war's ended," she confessed to him, "I really didn't expect to make it this far."

He laughed, though it sounded hollow, "I didn't expect you to either," not daring himself to take his eyes off of her.

Katniss looked down at the sheets, "I guess if I had by way I'd be back in District 12. I know that's silly, it being all destroyed. But, I don't think the mockingjay has much of a point anymore, except for making sure everything turns out right," explaining herself again. Calmly.

"You really believe that.." he said simply, walking over to her bedside again, knowing she was right and hating it.

"I really do," she told him, trying to keep her own voice from being too sad.

"I'll make sure you're okay Katniss, if there's one thing I know how to do it's fight on the sidelines to save your life, far away from any actual danger," his voice hollow in mild disgust at himself. He wanted to offer to do it himself. But as she'd pointed out so wisely earlier, it had to be her. The mockingjay had to end the war. If the old drunk did it, the same effect wouldn't come across. The people of Panam trusted Katniss.

She looked up at him standing so close and sat up on the bed and kissed him, her hand on the side of his face. "Please don't leave, okay?"

He kissed her again, pulling them both down on the bed. He pulled the sheets off her body, wasting no time pulling his own shirt off. His jacket discarded on the chair hours before. His lips on her neck, a hand caressing her breast. Katniss's hands stroked down his chest, moaning when he bit down on her collarbone, wiggling her hand between them and taking off his belt.

Haymitch pulled the girl up to him, his hands falling down her thin body, pulling her chest against his. His hands raking down her skin, sliding down her back and pulling her ass towards him, then suddenly bucked his hips lustfully against hers. Katniss moaned, her hand winding in his hair, feeling his erection against her making her stomach flutter.

Once his belt was off, neither of them remembering who actually took it off, he pushed his own pants down, breaking the kiss and watching her watch him. Katniss's chest rising and falling as she stared at him. "Nervous sweetheart?" his erection even more obvious with just his boxers on.

"Of course not," she retorted and kissed him again, but he could feel her heart beating against his chest and suddenly changed his pace.

Haymitch slowed everything down, pushing her carefully on her back. His hand stroking her long brown hair before taking off her pants and undergarments slowly. Carefully moving his fingertips over her before kissing her again. Feeling her wrap her arms around him and pull her hips into her. Haymitch growled against her lips and they both pushed his boxers down, the one remaining piece of fabric inbetween them.

When he pushed his fingers inside her, making sure she was wet enough, the sound of her moan made his body tense. Wanting her so bad and swirling his fingers inside her, hungry to hear her unintelligible moans as he did.

"I need…" her voice breathless, looking down at him without being entirely sure what she was asking for as she pulled on his bicep so she could kiss him, her lips wet and eager.

Haymitch slid his hand behind her, "This may hurt a bit sweetheart," his voice calming and he kissed her as he slid inside of her. He felt her hands wrap around his arms, her nails digging into his arms. He absolutely hated causing her anymore pain, knowing she'd had her fair amount. But soon after her fingers loosened and he slid deeper inside of her as she whispered his name on her lips.

When he heard Katniss whisper his name, all effort at pace and decorum lost. He thrust in and out of her, his forehead pressed against hers. Groans leaving his mouth, his breath getting staggered. She started to get the hang of it, pushing her hips longingly against him, pulling her knee up at a different angle and moaning loudly, gripping his lower back so she could pull herself up to him. His eyes fell on her lips, moaning her name and pushing himself deeper into her and moved his hand inbetween them.

His thumb found her nub, rubbing circles around it. Her moans melded together and soon she was screaming in ecstasy. Her hips bucking up and nearly vibrating around him, just as he sped his hand up. Her body lurched, bucking up to him as she came, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, falling back on the pillow. Her hair falling around her face, her moans turning more into whimpers as her body spazemed with pleasure.

Haymitch thrust into her a few more times after she fell back, but her body had gotten so tight around his cock he couldn't hold off any longer. He moaned, pressed his wet lips against hers, his chest pushing down, covering her body. His hands on either side of her keeping himself up as he spilled inside of her, pushing himself into her one last time before he fell to her side, breathing deeply.

Immediately after Katniss curled on her side in the crook of Haymitch's arm, who pulled her close. She kissed his shoulder and then buried her nose in it, not sure why.

"Want me to stay the rest of the night?" he asked her, settling in the bed with no plans on leaving her.

"Mmmhum," she told him, her eyes closed and her arm around his chest. They laid there content for a long time. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes sweetheart," his voice very tired.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I don't think so," he answered sadly, his arm around her tightening. Hoping she wouldn't pull away.

"Your going to keep me safe though?" looking up at him, "Maybe try and get me back to District 12?" knowing in her heart that it wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't be able to pull off saving her life this time, she'd already gotten so many chances.

"Will it help? If I promise?" opening his eyes and looking down at this girl. She suddenly looked so much younger, so scared and he turned on his side and pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair.

She slowly shook her head, knowing that she didn't believe he could do it.

"I'll fight to the end for you Katniss, you know that. I always will. Now go to sleep,"

They both laid there in eachothers arms, wide awake until he offered her morphing. He helped put the needle in her arm and watched her face relax. She curled up next to him and fell asleep. He watched her until the sun started to come up and he pulled out of her arms. He stroked her hair out of her face and pulled the covers up around her before leaving and going back to his rooms.

He drank an entire bottle and passed out until he was shaken awake by a guard who was yelling at him that he had a meeting in an hour. Coin had called together all the tributes, to discuss a few things before they officially ended the war.

And so it begins. He took a long drink out of the bottle and told himself it was his last one until he had Katniss back in District 12.

Okay… maybe second to last. But seriously…

He would never let that girl down. Haymitch had known that since the day she'd thrown the knife at him, she had a spark he'd never seen in anyone else.

He walked to the meeting, devastated when Katniss agreed with Coin. Knowing there was absolutely no way she would be advocating for another Hunger Games without her plan of killing Coin still firmly planted in her head.

Haymitch met Katniss's eyes before nodding his head. For a minute he'd considered going against her, keeping her safe and then grabbing her and kissing her when everyone left. But that wasn't what she needed, not what she actually wanted. The other night had been her saying goodbye, in case her plan didn't go in her favor. Which was a likely option. Despite all of his thoughts, he knew she'd never forgive him if he didn't let her do the right thing. Save the world. For everything she'd been put threw. For Rue. For Prim. "I'm with the mockingjay".

His heart breaking as he said it, knowing he'd just committed this girl to certain death. Though even if he saved her, he knew she would never pick him. Not in a world where Peeta and Gale looked at her like that.

But he'd gotten his one night, and that was more then he'd ever thought he would. He looked at her one more time and then proceeded to drink until the day of Snow's public execution. Watching Katniss raise the bow and took a drink.

Here we go again.

* * *

><p><strong>First Hunger Games Fanfiction. First fanfiction in years. Rushed ending. Would love opinions! Also would like to thank Ms. Collins for letting me borrow her wonderful characters for my silly oneshot. I love Haymitch and Katniss, and I thought the movie directors (or at least the actors) were totally into this pairing. Though it may just be wishful thinking. I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
